


I'll Always Come Home

by valendo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Non AU, Rimming, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valendo/pseuds/valendo
Summary: Jongin hated when Kyungsoo left for weeks at a time but this made it worth it. He always knew the elder would come home to him. No matter what.





	I'll Always Come Home

Jongin waited patiently in the car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. The city was quiet, due to the early hour when the boy found himself waiting behind the airport. Soft soul music played through his car speakers and the sound of the heater almost made him miss the buzzing of his phone in cupholder.   
Just landed. X  
Jongin smiled softly as he read and reread the message from Kyungsoo. The boy had been gone for a week while filming for his new movie and Jongin had missed him terribly. He was thankful that the boy was home safe.   
See you soon, Jongin replied with a tacky pink heart emoji. He made sure to turn the heat up higher, knowing that Kyungsoo’s ears always got really cold when he forgot his hat. Which he had, because Jongin found the gray knit accessory in the back of his car a few days prior.   
The two boys had been “together” for just over two years, although they had really been together since trainee days. Jongin was so head over heels for the small boy with the big voice and he couldn’t help showing that on his face 24/7, much to the dismay of his managers. But it was alright, because they were together, and it would be alright.  
The tan boy faintly heard a door slamming shut and he looked out the passenger window to see Kyungsoo walking towards his car, black sweatpants on and scarf pulled up to his ears. The younger hopped out of the car, shivering in the cold. He walked over to the gorgeous boy, pulling him into his warm arms.   
“Hey, Soo,” Jongin’s voice was deep and rich.   
“Jong,” Kyungsoo greeted softly and smiled, leaning back to catch the elder’s lips tiredly.   
The taller reached out to grab Kyungsoo’s luggage and they walked back to the car together, Jongin throwing the suitcase and backpack into the trunk.   
The boys got back into the warm car, Kyungsoo rubbing his cold hands against the vents as well as attempting to warm his pink ears.   
Jongin smiled heartily and leaned over, pecking the small birthmark on the elder’s ear.   
“I love you,” The younger whispered, reaching over to hold Kyungsoo’s hand. He drove off, whipping through the empty streets of Seoul.   
“I love you too.”   
By the time they arrived at their apartment, it was well passed one a.m. and Jongin had to carry Kyungsoo up to their room, the boy falling asleep just five minutes into the drive. He placed the singer into their bed carefully. The tan boy threw off his sweatshirt and crawled into the bed as well, pulling the covers up to their chins. Kyungsoo sleepily blinked when Jongin started kissing the side of his face, pecking the corners off his lips sweetly. The elder started whining cutely as Jongin sucked on his neck.   
“Morning, Jongin. Let’s do this in the morning,” Kyungsoo said drowsily, but without really stopping him.   
“It is the morning, Soo,” Jongin argued, placing a chaste kiss on his chin, followed by the other side of his neck.   
“You know what I mean,” Kyungsoo said, faking annoyance. “Go to sleep, my love. I promise I’ll be here when you wake.” A pause. “Then you can do whatever you want.”   
That shut Jongin up. The younger finally settled for a peck (or maybe two) on his lover’s lips before settling into Kyungsoo’s embrace, their chests aligned, Kyungsoo’s face in Jongin’s neck.  
He hated when Kyungsoo left for weeks at a time but this made it worth it. He always knew the elder would come home to him. No matter what. 

 

Jongin woke up to hair tickling the sensitive skin of his neck and the sound soft snoring. The morning sun was streaming into the room and the boy instantly heat surrounding his body. Kyungsoo was curled into his lithe form, arms gripping him tightly with blankets tucked over their cuddling bodies. The younger was sweating, so, with much difficulty, he untangled one of his arms from his lover’s body and pulled their white covers off. The movement woke Kyungsoo, who loosened his grip and stretched out, groaning loudly.   
The elder sleepily folded back into Jongin’s body, wiping his eyes and gradually waking up. “Good morning,” he croaked against Jongin’s naked chest.   
“Morning,” Jongin chirped back, running his hands through Kyungsoo’s short hair, massaging his scalp lightly before dipping down to rub his back every few second.   
“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Kyungsoo said, almost as if he was thinking out loud.   
“Yep,” Jongin answered, pulling Kyungsoo up slowly so the boy was over him, legs straddling his waist. It would have been sexy if he wasn’t too tired to keep his body up, slumping down so he was lying with his full weight on the dancer.   
“Soo, come on,” Jongin pouted, attempting to lift the boy so he was straddling him. “I wanna see your face.”   
But as Kyungsoo slowly lifted himself so he was sitting on his knees, over Jongin’s lower waist, Jongin had his hands pulling Kyungsoo's shirt off.   
“Sure,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “My face”   
Jongin didn’t answer, but just pulled the white tee up over the elder’s head, revealing his stomach and dark nipples. He stretched up to press a heavy kiss to the large birthmark that stretched about four inches across the elder’s lower tummy. He never understood why management was always so adamant about keeping it off the screen, never showing him fully shirtless. But Jongin didn’t complain. But nonetheless, he was glad he didn’t have to share with anybody.   
“You said I could do whatever I wanted, right?” Jongin teased, leaning up to rest his cheek against Kyungsoo’s ribcage.   
“Mhm,” the elder hummed quietly, running his hands through his dark hair.   
“Really?” Jongin perked up instantly, gripping his bare waist.   
“Sure,” Kyungsoo shrugged.   
“Oh hell yea,” Jongin beamed and flipped them over, Kyungsoo giggling as he bounced off the mattress. His hair was messy and falling over his forehead as he cheeks turned slightly pink. Jongin dove down and attacked the boy’s face and neck with kisses, leaving Kyungsoo to squirm and giggle as he was assaulted. The kisses started at the boy’s full cheeks and travelled all the down to his stomach where Jongin mouthed for a bit. The elder had put on some weight in the past few months and Jongin had never been happier. The elder was definitely a foodie at heart and looked so so healthy in Jongin’s opinion.   
Jongin lazily continued his path down his body until he started pulling at the gray sweatpants that Kyungsoo was wearing low on his hips. The elder lifted his bottom half up off the bed and Jongin pulled the clothing off. The singer hated wearing underwear so he was completely bare underneath as usual. Jongin smiled easily at his lover. They had been together for what felt like forever and nothing about each other was a surprise, yet Jongin still felt the wind knocked out of him every time he saw Kyungsoo like this; Spread out on their bed, hair messy, cheeks pink, and completely bare with tired eyes.   
“You're gorgeous,” the younger whispered, kissing the soft and newly shaven flesh of Kyungsoo’s thigh.   
“I love you,” Kyungsoo smile was equally as large and reached down to grip the younger’s hair in his veiny hands.   
“Love you too.” A pause. “So so much.”  
Hands roamed and caressed until the elder was shivering and his dick was almost half hard. Jongin took the appendage softly into his hand and caressed the sensitive skin to full hardness. Kyungsoo wriggled tiredly as the taller pressed open mouthed kisses along the length, stopping to suck the pink tip into his mouth. Kyungsoo let out a breathy moan and Jongin bobbed his head lower, loving the familiar weight on his tongue. His precome was salty and warm in his mouth which he swallowed greedily.   
“Jongin,” The elder exhaled. “Jongin, come here,” Kyungsoo tried pulling him up by his ears and both boys chuckled, but reluctantly, the younger let go of the cock and met at face level with Kyungsoo.   
They kissed messily- A clash of tongues and saliva- until Jongin shrugged his sweatpants off, leaving completely naked as well. His boyfriend’s whining and moaning had brought him to full hardness at that point so his contact with Kyungsoo’s lower tummy as they kissed had him breathless.   
“I want to eat you out, Soo,” Jongin said shamelessly, thrusting his hot length softly against the elder’s stomach.   
Kyungsoo threw his head back and whined as Jongin kissed his neck. “Don’t tease- just do it if you’re going to do it, please.”   
Jongin’s voice dropped about an octave before flopping down on his back next to him. The bed jolted as the lithe body flopped onto the mattress. “Sit on my face.”   
“Jongin,” The elder whined.   
“Come, Soo,” the boy beckoned, gripping his arm loosely. “Come sit on me.”   
The elder blushed and gave a small chuckle. He slung a leg over Jongin, just hovering over his naked chest.   
“Up, baby, come up further.” Jongin reached up to grip the pale asscheeks of the boy, heaving him closer.   
There was really no such thing as being embarrassed in their relationship, but Kyungsoo could feel his cheeks heat up as he was lifted to hover his naked ass over Jongin’s face.   
After a second, he reluctantly let his weight go, feeling warm puffs of air caress his entrance and soon after, he felt Jongin’s nose brush against his waxed taint. Before he could even fathom what was about to happen, he felt a warm mouth enclose around the flesh of his pink hole. Jongin's tongue flicked over his rim continuously between sucking the flesh between his wet lips. Kyungsoo was writhing and gripping hard onto his lover’s long hair as the rimming continued. Honestly, it had only been about two weeks since jongin last ate him out but it felt as mind blowing as the first time.   
“Jongin- oh” The elder moaned loudly as the pink tongue entered his walls, rubbing against his insides. “Babe-babe” He cried out endlessly as he started riding Jongin’s mouth timidly. Large, warm hands were gripping hard into his waist, holding his slightly pudgy love handles. The feeling was crawling up his throat and moans spewed from his lips. Jongin was licking and sucking as if his life depended on it, seemingly never coming up for air.   
Kyungsoo’s bobbing cock leaked clear precome which gathered at his slit, partly covered by his fair foreskin. “I’m gonna come- Jongin, please.”  
Eventually Jongin moved his head back and picked Kyungsoo up by his grip on his waist so he was seated on his chest. “Was that good, love?” Jongin smirked and reached out to pull Kyungsoo into his sweaty embrace. The boy hissed at the contact on his cock and Jongin felt a bead of precome slide down his shaft.   
“Alright, enough of this,” Kyungsoo whined. “Stop teasing and do something.”   
“I did just do something, Kyung.” Jongin said cockily.   
“I swear to god, if you don't stick your dick up my ass in the next ten seconds, I’m going into the bathroom to jerk off and leaving you here alone.”   
Jongin gasped and chuckled but leaned over the bed to their bedside drawer to grab the lube.   
“Prep?” The younger asked as he squeezed the liquid onto his fingers.   
“Yea. Probably two fingers, it’s been a while,” Kyungsoo shrugged before rolling over so he was on his back, lifting his legs for Jongin. The dancer smiled cutely, yet sexily as he reached down to rub his lubed fingers over the swollen entrance. He pressed two fingers in at once and Kyungsoo arched off the bed with a groan. He was stretched openly quickly and before he knew it, Jongin was lined up with his hole.   
“Ready?”   
Kyungsoo nodded frantically, gripping the sheets in his shaking hands. The younger thrusted his whole length in with just one motion and both boys cried out together.   
“I’m not gonna go slow-” Jongin warned, tweaking Kyungsoo’s brown nipple.   
“Don’t you dare,” Kyungsoo answered back and braced himself for his lover’s merciless thrusts. Jongin was known for having amazing hips and it was quite the experience to be topped by the man (even though he was just as good riding Kyungsoo’s cock to completion). He knew how to work his body, that was for sure.   
His hips snapped periodically into Kyungsoo’s body and he couldn’t believe how tight the boy was. He knew they hadn't had sex in over a week but he didn’t realize how tight he had gotten. Kyungsoo’s legs were pressed to his chest and Jongin pounded into him at a mile a minute. The younger watched his boy’s cock bob on his stomach so he reached out to pump him, drawing a groan for him.   
“I’m not gonna last, Jong.” Kyungsoo said breathlessly.   
“Me neither, you're so fucking-” A hard thrust, “tight”.  
As Jongin’s other hand started rolling his nipples in his fingers, the singer finally shouted and spilled over the younger’s hand, dirtying his own stomach in the process. It was embarrassing how quickly he had climaxed, but Jongin followed quickly after.  
The dancer sloppily thrusted a few more times before shoving himself all the way in and coming deep inside the boy. Kyungsoo was twitching from oversensitivity as Jongin pulled out. He looked positively wrecked, sweat in his hair- lips red and hole twitching, swollen, and full of come. But he smiled up at Jongin tiredly as the younger collapsed next to him, breathing heavily. And seeing that blissed out smile, Jongin decided that maybe this was his favorite Kyungsoo: all satisfied, tired, and thoroughly fucked.   
They sat in silence for a minute or two, both breathing heavily before Kyungsoo rolled into the dancer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.   
“That was nice,” he whispered mindlessly, playing with strands of the taller’s hair.   
“It was,” Jongin answered, relaxing into the touch.   
“Yeah, but let’s get this come out of my ass.”   
Jongin chuckled lightheartedly and jumped out of the bed, picking Kyungsoo up and carrying him over to their bathroom.   
“Bath time?”   
Kyungsoo nodded. “Bath time.”

**Author's Note:**

> um wow this hurt my heart... I'm a sucker for fluffy smut   
> also, I'm kind of obsessed with the idea that Kyungsoo has like a birthmark or a scar on his tummy which is why he never seems to go shirtless, so I wrote that in there a tiny bit haha  
> I hope you liked this! Please leave comments, I love hearing what you thought!   
> -V


End file.
